


I Say (Take Me Out)

by AgentBuzzkill



Series: Fic Requests [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Washington's Special Brand of Melodrama, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not sure what he expected Lavernius to look like, considering up until that point he’d only heard the man’s voice on the phone, but he certainly didn’t expect him to be so damn hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say (Take Me Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by alpha-mel: "Tuckington--Hot single dad Tucker hires broke ass babysitter Washington GO!"
> 
> Definitely one of my favorite prompts that I've gotten so far. I think I could write several thousand more words about this AU, there's so many good ideas for it.

The first time Wash babysits for Tucker, it’s only for the money at the end of the night. He’s sick of picking up odd jobs around the city, knows his rent is due next week and he needs some kind of steady income if he’s going to keep paying it on time. Sure York and North could cover for him for a month or two, but he didn’t want to ask that of them. They’d been good enough friends to let him move in with them, he wasn’t about to ask them to foot the bill for it too. 

So he tears a number off the bright pink flyer asking for someone to watch their kid for a night at the rate of ten dollars an hour. He calls the number and sets up a time and that Saturday he’s at Lavernius Tucker’s door at six PM sharp. 

He’s not sure what he expected Lavernius to look like, considering up until that point he’d only heard the man’s voice on the phone, but he certainly didn’t expect him to be so damn hot. Lavernius demands that Wash call him Tucker, says his first name makes him sound stuffy and old, and he gives Wash a quick tour of the apartment before giving him Junior’s bedtime and rushing out the door, telling him to call if he has any questions or concerns. Wash watches him go and has to shake himself from the realization that Tucker is really, really hot. 

But Wash ignores that fact at first, pushes it down and focuses on the seven year old that’s watching a movie on the floor in front of the TV, reads over the emergency contact numbers left on the fridge and tries to find something that isn’t frozen to make for dinner. He’s unsuccessful on that front and he and Junior share a pizza and watch Star Wars. The kid doesn’t talk much, mostly answers Wash’s questions about how school is going or what he likes to do with monosyllabic replies, and eventually Wash stops trying to pry. He remembers being nervous around strangers too when he was a kid.

He puts Junior to bed easily, spends the rest of his night tidying up the apartment a bit and channel surfing until Tucker returns early in the morning. He’s a little tipsy, mentions something about the date being a bust before handing Wash his payment and thanking him with a smile and a wink. Wash ignores the flutter in the pit of his stomach when their hands touch and bids Tucker good night quickly before leaving.

When Tucker calls him later next week asking if he’ll babysit again, Wash is surprised. But he agrees. He agrees the week after that too, and the week after that. And suddenly Tucker is telling him he’s gotten more hours at work, and he needs someone to be there when Junior gets home from school, someone to basically act as a part-time nanny for him, and since Wash gets along great with Junior anyway he’d be the perfect fit. Wash considers the steady paycheck and accepts immediately.

He starts spending his afternoons and evenings at Tucker’s, helping Junior with homework and getting dinner on the table. The more time he spends with him, the more Junior opens up to him, and pretty soon he realizes that the kid has really taken a liking to him.

"I really do appreciate this," Tucker tells him one night after putting Junior to bed. Wash looks up at him from the pan he’s scrubbing in the kitchen sink, and he’s not entirely sure what to say.

"He doesn’t really do well with people," Tucker continues, and Wash realizes he isn’t expected to answer. "I’m sure you noticed how quiet he was the first few nights you were here. His teachers tell me he isn’t really open with the other kids, he’s more comfortable talking to the teachers. He doesn’t have a lot of friends. But he talks about you a lot. So thank you." He scratches the back of his neck and smiles, and Wash returns the smile.

"He’s certainly one of the better jobs I’ve had," he says with a chuckle, and Tucker’s smile seems to dim a bit. Wash tries not to dwell on it too much. The weeks pass and he puts the conversation in the back of his mind.

Tucker goes out a lot on Friday nights, he seems to have a new date nearly every week and comes back from almost all of them disappointed and in some kind of drunken state. On one particularly bad night Tucker comes home nearly plastered, slurring and stumbling and visibly upset. He lurches in through the door and Wash is quick to help him make his way to the bathroom, trying to keep him quiet to avoid waking up Junior. 

He kneels next to Tucker as he throws up in the toilet, gently strokes his back until it seems like he’s done. 

"You don’t need t’ do this," Tucker groans. "You do enough already. Take better damn care of my kid than I ever could." He looks up at Wash, and through the haze of alcohol in his eyes he can see a real sadness. "Y’know he talks more about you than me? Told me once he wants you to be his daddy."

Wash tries to shush him but he continues. “Know it’s just a job for you but. You matter to him, y’know? Matter to me too.” He retches into the toilet again and Wash keeps a steady hand on his back.

He helps Tucker out of his clothes and into bed, and he tries not to blush when Tucker insists that he prefers to sleep naked. He leaves a glass of water and painkillers on Tucker’s bedside table before slipping out.

As he walks home, Wash frantically tries to rationalize what just happened. He reminds himself that he’s only Tucker’s hired help, that just because Junior likes him doesn’t mean he has a real place in that apartment. And it doesn’t matter that he spends more time there than at his own home anymore. And it doesn’t matter that he’s started thinking that the weekends are boring, has started missing Junior by Saturday night, and that he’s spent so much time trying to ignore dreams of domesticity that the thoughts have seemed to fester in the back of his mind, brought forth by Tucker’s drunken confessions. 

But he knows they’re just dreams, knows that Tucker goes out every Friday night and Wash knows that eventually one of those dates will go wonderfully and Tucker will find someone perfect for him. And then he won’t need Wash around anymore, he’ll have a significant other that Tucker will love and Junior will love and Wash will collect his last paycheck and find himself back to afternoons knee-deep in wanted ads trying to find a way to make ends meet.

Of course he doesn’t really matter to them. Why would he?

When Tucker tries to apologize for it all on Monday, Wash just waves and hand and says it was no big deal. Shit happens. The next date will go better.

Tucker seems to believe that because next Friday he’s out again and this time everything must go well, because Tucker comes home with a satisfied smile and a spring in his step.

"Everything go well?" Wash asks from the couch, and Tucker just grins.

"Better than usual. Might just have a second date."

If it’s a bit harder for him to smile, Wash doesn’t think about it.

When Tucker comes home next week with a man trailing behind him, Wash finds it harder to not think about it.

He leaves quickly after they arrive, and though Tucker seems a bit confused he lets Wash go. The man, small and blonde and wearing a pink tie, give him a smile and a wave and Wash gives what he hopes is a smile but it doesn’t feel quite right.

A few weeks later, after Tucker leaves for what Wash presumes is another date with the man, he finds himself sitting across from Junior with a bowl of mac and cheese and a coloring book in front of him.

"The aliens should be blue," Junior says, and Wash colors accordingly. He thinks that if York could see him now he’d probably laugh himself out the door.

"Mr. David?" Junior asks, and no matter how many times he’s told Junior he doesn’t have to call him that, the kid still seems to insist on it and Wash thinks it might be the cutest thing he’s ever heard. "Do you think my dad loves me?"

Wash looks up, confused. “Of course he does,” he answers. “Your dad loves you so much.”

"Then where is he? Why isn’t he here?"

Wash hesitates. He’s not entirely sure how to word this. “He’s trying to find someone to help take care of you.” 

"Like you?"

Wash grins, but it feels forced. “No, not…not really. See, it’s my job to take care of you. And every night I go back to my own home. Your dad’s looking for someone who would want to stay here, who he loves and who would love you.”

Junior seems to think about that for a moment, looking back down at his coloring book before nodding. “Oh. Okay, then.”

He’s quiet for the rest of the night, and Wash can’t help but blame himself. He tries to remind himself that that’s all he is, he’s just Junior’s babysitter and this is his job and emotional ties are dangerous when Tucker would surely find someone any day now.

Tucker comes home early that night surprisingly sober. He’s early enough that he can tuck Junior in and Wash gives them their space as he gathers his things and prepares to slip out silently. But then as he’s heading for the door Tucker is suddenly there and there’s an anger in his eyes that startles Wash.

"Did you tell my son he’s just your job?" Tucker demands, and Wash is surprised at how quickly the guilt settles in. 

"You know I didn’t mean it like that, I just-"

"Just what?" Tucker interrupts, "Just wanted to remind him he’s nothing more than your obligation, that he’s just your gateway to a paycheck?"

"Tucker you don’t-"

"No I think I do, David!" And that startles Wash, Tucker hasn’t called him that since they first met and the lack of familiarity in his first name on Tucker’s lips is unsettling.

"Look, I get it," Tucker says, and he looks so incredibly tired that it makes something in Wash’s chest hurt. "I mean," Tucker continues, "I guess I’d hoped you would at least genuinely care about Junior but you must have a million other things to do. Just…don’t treat him like he’s just another thing, okay? The kid’s got feelings."

Wash doesn’t know what to say, is still struck with disbelief that it could ever appear like he doesn’t care about Tucker or Junior, but something in his silence must rekindle Tucker’s anger because the glare is back.

"You’re not gonna say anything?" Tucker demands, and Wash blurts out the first thing he can think of.

"I do care about Junior. I care about both of you."

Tucker’s expression softens, but there still isn’t happiness there and it doesn’t inspire much confidence in Wash. But he presses on, because it’s something he’s been meaning to say for awhile and he might as well get it over with because he has a feeling his days are numbered as it is. Tucker’s been coming home from his dates happier than ever and he mentioned something about bringing him over to meet Wash and Junior and the idea of meeting his replacement (and the fact that he would even consider the guy “his replacement” as if he really ever meant that much to Tucker in the first place brings another stab of pain) makes Wash feel sick.

"I really, really care about you," Wash says, looking anywhere but Tucker’s face. "And I’m sure whoever you’re seeing does too, so…" he searches for a moment, tries to find the words before saying them in a shaking voice. "So I have to leave."

"Leave?" Tucker asks quietly.

Wash nods. “I…This is my two weeks’ notice I guess. Or I can leave now, whatever you want.”

Tucker doesn’t respond, and for a second Wash considers just getting the hell out of there but then suddenly Tucker is there and his hands are on Wash’s face and Wash realizes that wow, Tucker really is shorter than him because he has to look down to meet Tucker’s eyes and see the determination in his gaze.

Tucker says nothing and instead pulls Wash’s face down to press their lips together. Wash doesn’t move, doesn’t do anything for fear of breaking the moment, at least he tries to until Tucker tries to pull away and Wash actually starts kissing him back.

Its nice, Wash thinks, and after all this he guesses he should have a better word for what kissing Tucker is like. But that’s all it is, just nice. Oddly familiar, like being wrapped in a warm blanket or coming home.

When they break away for air, Wash pants out, “But the guy-“

"A friend," Tucker insists. "It started as more but…we both have feelings for other people. We’re better as friends. And he gives great advice once you get a drink or two in him."

Wash realizes he’d put things together all wrong, and he’s filled with hot shame at himself before Tucker distracts him with another kiss.

"I care about you too," Tucker says during another break for air. "I need you. So much. We both do, me and Junior. Need someone like you in our lives." He goes back in for another round of kissing, and it makes Wash lightheaded but he doesn’t seem to find it in himself to care.

Their hands begin to wander, Tucker’s especially, and Wash has to remind him that Junior is sleeping with a tight voice.

"Shit," Tucker says, leaning his head against Wash’s chest, and Wash lets out a breathy chuckle. 

"We could always just put on a movie and make out a little more. I could make a pizza."

Tucker looks up, grinning. “Always the dutiful nanny, preparing me food and entertainment.” Wash rolls his eyes and breaks away to head to the kitchen and preheat the oven. As he walks away he can feel Tucker’s eyes on him and he hears: “Can I still pay you if we start having sex? Or will it be too much like I’m paying you for all your services?”

Wash rolls his eyes, but there’s a fond smile on his lips.


End file.
